This grant application describes for symposia titled "Neurobiology of Disease in Children", to be held in conjunction with the 2001 to 2005 annual Child Neurology Society (CNS) meetings. Each of the conditions selected as symposia topics- leukodystrophy, tuberous sclerosis complex, neurofibromatosis, Rett syndrome, and Tourette syndrome- are significant to the child neurology community. The symposia directors are Dr. Hugo Moser (leukodystrophy) Dr. Steven Roach (tuberous sclerosis complex), Dr. Bruce Korf (neurofibromatosis), Dr. Alan Percy (Rett syndrome), and Dr. Harvey Singer (Tourette syndrome). CNS members will constitute the largest segment of the projected 100 to 150 attendees. The symposia will bring together clinicians, scientists, caregivers, and National Institutes of Health (NIH) program officers to determine how research findings can be translated to enhance clinical understanding and affect clinical practice. Moreover, symposia attendees will identify the clinical and basic research needed to advance diagnostic accuracy and develop safe and effective therapies for these disorders. In 1998, the NIH funded a symposium on Joubert syndrome held as a satellite meeting of the annual CNS conference that will serve as a model for the proposed scientific sessions. The overall aims are (1) to review scientific advances and determine their relevance to current and future clinical practice in child neurology; (2) to coordinate efforts among various clinical and basic science disciplines lay organizations, and NIH to review current research initiatives and define future directions; and (3) to disseminate symposia proceedings to ensure that clinical and basic science disciplines are informed about scientific advances, current research initiatives, and future directions. We believe the "Neurobiology of Disease in Children" symposia will contribute to advancing the field of child neurology by facilitating the exchange of information and coordination of research efforts across disciplines and organizations. The project will help further develop a symposium model that may be applied to a broader range of conditions that affect the child's nervous system.